Fuji Rock Festival
Fuji Rock Festival is an annual rock festival held in Naeba Ski Resort, in Niigata Prefecture, Japan. The three-day event, organized by Smash Japan, features more than 200 Japanese and international musicians, making it the largest outdoor music event in Japan. In 2005, more than 100,000 people attended the festival. Fuji Rock Festival is named so because the first event in 1997 was held at the base of Mount Fuji. Since 1999 the festival has been held at the Naeba Ski Resort in Yuzawa, Niigata. There are seven main stages and other minor stages scattered throughout the site. The Green stage is the main stage and it has a capacity for almost 50,000 spectators. Other stages include the White Stage, the Red Marquee, Orange Court, and Field of Heaven. The walks between some of the stages can be long, and some of the trails can be hilly, but the walks are beautiful, often taking you through forests and over sparkling streams. Dragondola – the longest gondola lift in the world, carries festival goers up to the top of the mountain overlooking the festival site. The hub of the site is called Oasis where more than 30 food stalls from around the world gather. The main site closes each night after the final act, but Oasis continues to stay open until late at night, as well as the Red Marquee where an all-night rave continues until 5am. The site re-opens at 9am. The night before the festival (Thursday night) features an opening party which is free entry, featuring bon-odori (traditional Japanese folk dance), prize draws, food stalls and a fireworks display. The festival's stated aim is to be "The cleanest festival in the world"; great effort is also put into recycling. Although Naeba, being a ski resort, offers a number of accommodation options such as hotels, ryokan and minshuku within walking distance of the festival site, competition for these is fierce and they tend to book out very quickly. Many festival goers find accommodation in nearby ski resorts such as Tashiro, Asagai and Mitsumata – the free shuttle bus linking JR Echigo-Yuzawa Station (in the town of Yuzawa to the festival site can be used for these areas which are en route. Some even find accommodation in the numerous options available in Yuzawa itself. The shuttle bus takes between 40 minutes to an hour each way and runs until 2am each night. Alternatively, there is a campsite on a golf course next to the festival site which costs ￥3000 for the weekend (2011), complete with toilets, showers and food stalls. About 17,000 festival goers choose to spend their nights here every year. The campsite is hilly in many places and flat spots are taken quickly, however, the manicured putting greens, which are the flattest areas are generally out of bounds to campers. In previous years many took the option of sleeping rough – a relatively common practise amongst young Japanese during the warmer months thanks to a low crime rate – in the vicinity of the site and Echigo-Yuzawa Station, however this is now prohibited. The festival is a free 40–60-minute shuttle bus ride from JR Echigo-Yuzawa Station in the town of Yuzawa, on the Joetsu Shinkansen (bullet train) line which link it to Tokyo station in about 1.5 hours. JR Shinkansen ticket, Tokyo to Echigo-Yuzawa is 6,490 Yen one way (for a reserved seat). Car parking also available for 3,000 Yen per day at the festival site area. The first year of the festival, held on Tenjinyama Ski Resort near Mt Fuji (and hence the name), was a disaster. It was scheduled to be a two-day event, but by sheer bad luck the first day of the event was struck by a typhoon. The Red Hot Chili Peppers' headline set, played through a storm despite Anthony Kiedis having a broken arm, is almost legendary amongst Fuji Rock veterans. The festival-goers were poorly prepared for the heavy rain and strong winds, and many needed medical attention from hypothermia (although no deaths occurred). The organisers decided to cancel the second day of the event (which turned out to be sunny), and thus ended Japan's first outdoor rock festival. The organizers were criticized for being poorly prepared for bad weather, and for not organising enough buses to link the site to the nearest train station.2 The second year, the festival moved to a temporary location in Toyosu, on Tokyo's waterfront. Although the event was a success, many found the searing heat of mid-summer Tokyo too much to bear, and it was decided that the next event was to return to the relative coolness of the mountains. It was in 1999 the festival found its home in Naeba, Niigata prefecture. Naeba is not anywhere close to Mt. Fuji, however, the festival still retains its original name. After the horrific first year, the organizers have been running the festival smoothly up until present. Fuji Rock Festival 2016 Fuji Rock Festival 2017 Fuji Rock Festival 2018 2015 Edit The festival ran from Friday 24 July until Sunday 26 July in 2015. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Foo Fighters, Muse and Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds. Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Foo Fighters Motörhead One Ok Rock Owl City The Vaccines Route 17 Rock'n'Roll Orchestra Muse Deadmau5 Gen Hoshino Nate Ruess Hiromi Uehara The Trio Project feat. Anthony Jackson & Simon Philips 10-FEET Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds Ride Sheena Ringo Johnny Marr Catfish and the Bottlemen Alexandros White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Royal Blood Rudimental Boom Boom Satellites Joey Bada$$ Sunny Day Service Petrolz Theatre Brook Belle and Sebastian Clammbon Super Furry Animals Twenty One Pilots Kemuri Rize Räfven FKA Twigs Hudson Mohawke toe Ohashi Trio Todd Rundgren Cero Txarango Other major acts include: Mannish Boys, Flume, Tamio Okuda, Happy Mondays, Galactic feat. Macy Gray, Of Monsters and Men, and Wilko Johnson. 2014 Edit The festival ran from Friday 25 July until Sunday 27 July in 2014. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Franz Ferdinand, Arcade Fire and Jack Johnson. Kanye West was initially announced as Friday's headliner but later cancelled "due to artist circumstances".45 In total, 102,000 people attended.6 Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Franz Ferdinand Denki Groove Foster the People Sano Motoharu & The Hobo King Band Hunter Hayes The Lumineers Route 17 Rock'n'Roll Orchestra Arcade Fire Damon Albarn The Cro-Magnons Travis The Waterboys Ulfuls The Heavy Jack Johnson The Flaming Lips The Roosters The Strypes John Butler Trio Begin Ozomatli Special Guest: The Pogues White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Basement Jaxx Disclosure Yukihiro Takahashi with In Phase First Aid Kit Wild Beasts Miyavi G-Freak Factory Manic Street Preachers Biffy Clyro Man with a Mission The Qemists SiM White Lung The Starbems OutKast Kelis Your Song Is Good Ásgeir Ogre You Asshole The Heartbreaks The Man Other major acts include: The Birthday, Bombay Bicycle Club, Temples, Slowdive, Parquet Courts, moe., Yoko Ono Plastic Ono Band, St. Vincent, Phil Lesh & the Terrapin Family Band, The Lumineers, Lorde, SBTRKT, Buffalo Daughter, and Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra. 2013 Edit The festival ran from Friday 26 July until Sunday 28 July in 2013. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Nine Inch Nails, Björk and The Cure. Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Nine Inch Nails Brahman My Bloody Valentine Fun. Kemuri C. J. Ramone Route 17 Rock'n'Roll Orchestra Björk Karl Hyde Foals Tamio Okuda Aimee Mann The Bawdies Special Guest: Feed Me The Cure Vampire Weekend Mumford & Sons Tokiko Kato & Theatre Brook Hanseiki Rock Wilko Johnson Yo La Tengo THE GOLDEN WET FINGERS White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Skrillex Flying Lotus Of Monsters and Men Kenichi Asai & Bad Teacher Kill Club Yellowcard Dohatsuten Arukara Jurassic 5 Kendrick Lamar Mannish Boys Killswitch Engage Rocket from the Crypt Namba69 Coheed and Cambria The Cherry Cokes The xx Cat Power Sōtaisei Riron Toro y Moi Savages the telephones Portugal. The Man Tavito Nanao Other major acts include: Tame Impala, Porter Robinson, Death Grips, DJ Shadow, Tower of Power, Sparks, The Sea and Cake, Boys Noize, Garth Hudson, Ego-Wrappin' and the Gossip of Jaxx, Tahiti 80, Daughter, Jamie xx, Lettuce, and the David Murray Big Band feat. Macy Gray. 2012 Edit The festival ran from Friday 27 July until Sunday 29 July in 2012. Headline acts on The Green Stage were The Stone Roses, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds and Radiohead. As of 2017, 2012 holds the record for highest-ever Fuji Rock attendance, with a total of 140,000 visitors over the three days.6 Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday The Stone Roses Beady Eye Boom Boom Satellites The Birthday Owl City Ed Sheeran The Back Horn Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds The Specials Ray Davies & Band Toots and the Maytals Seun Kuti and the Egypt 80 Orchestra Special Others Radiohead Elvis Costello and The Imposters Jack White Inoue Yosui toe Galactic with Corey Glover and Corey Henry White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday James Blake DJ Kentaro Gossip The Very Best Tha Blue Herb Third Coast Kings Django Django HEY-SMITH Justice Sakanaction Caribou Rovo MONO with the Holy Ground Orchestra Cloud Nothings Frontier Backyard At the Drive-In Refused Explosions in the Sky Fucked Up locofrank Chthonic a flood of circle Other major acts include: Ocean Colour Scene, The Kooks, Spiritualized, Purity Ring, Steve Kimock, The Shins, James Iha, alt-J, Japandroids, and Ray Davies & Band. 2011 Edit The festival ran from Friday 29 July until Sunday 31 July 2011. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Coldplay, The Faces and The Chemical Brothers; The Music closed the festival out as special guests. Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Coldplay Arctic Monkeys Jimmy Eat World Manu Chao Kaiser Chiefs The Vaccines Dad Mom God The Faces Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra Battles Hanaregumi G. Love & Special Sauce Fountains of Wayne Clammbon The Chemical Brothers Yellow Magic Orchestra Mogwai Feeder The Kills Glasvegas Your Song Is Good Special Guest: The Music White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Big Audio Dynamite CSS Lee "Scratch" Perry with Mad Professor Sakerock The New Mastersounds Sunny Day Service Soul Flower Union kegawanomaries Incubus Asian Dub Foundation The Hiatus The Get Up Kids 10-Feet Patrick Stump Funeral Party Shonen Knife Wilco Cake Kazuyoshi Saito Eastern Youth No Age British Sea Power Shugo Tokumaru Ringo Deathstarr Other major acts include: The Sisters of Mercy, Four Tet, Jamie xx, Widespread Panic, Amadou & Mariam, Digitalism, Todd Rundgren, Atari Teenage Riot, Envy, Beach House, Quruli, and Dark Star Orchestra. Queens of the Stone Age and Tangerine Dream were both scheduled to appear, but cancelled two months before the festival.7 2010 Edit The festival ran from Friday 30 July until Sunday 1 August 2010. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Muse, Roxy Music and Massive Attack; Scissor Sisters closed the festival out as special guests. Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Muse Them Crooked Vultures Ken Yokoyama Mutemath The Cribs Ash Superfly Roxy Music John Fogerty Jamie Cullum Kula Shaker John Butler Trio Hawaiian6 Special Guest: Chris Cunningham Massive Attack Atoms for Peace Boom Boom Satellites Vampire Weekend Donavon Frankenreiter Ocean Colour Scene Asian Kung-Fu Generation Special Guest: Scissor Sisters White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday !!! Corinne Bailey Rae Special Others Jaga Jazzist toe Local Natives Grapevine The Bawdies MGMT One Day as a Lion The Cro-Magnons Straightener Third Eye Blind Vato Negro Bloodthirsty Butchers Dohatsuten Belle and Sebastian Ian Brown LCD Soundsystem Foals Riddim Saunter Akihiro Namba Matt and Kim Other major acts include: Broken Social Scene, The xx, Broken Bells, Char, Magma, Dirty Projectors, Flogging Molly, Fishbone, the Derek Trucks & Susan Tedeschi Band, Ego-Wrappin' and the Gossip of Jaxx, Air, Hot Chip, Buffalo Daughter, moe., Ozomatli, and the Naruyoshi Kikuchi Dub Sextet. 2009 Edit The festival ran from Friday 24 July until Sunday 26 July in 2009. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Oasis, Franz Ferdinand and Weezer. Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Oasis The Killers8 Paul Weller Patti Smith Lily Allen Doves White Lies Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra Franz Ferdinand Kiyoshiro Imawano Special Message Orchestra all-star tribute Ben Harper and Relentless7 Jet UA Seun Kuti & Egypt 80 The Birthday Weezer Fall Out Boy Brahman Jimmy Eat World Kenichi Asai Street Sweeper Social Club Cobra Starship Special Guest: Basement Jaxx White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday The Neville Brothers Robert Randolph and the Family Band Hanaregumi Chara Major Lazer Ebony Bones Guitar Wolf Public Enemy Bad Brains Zazen Boys Melvins Kinniku Shōjo Tai The Gaslight Anthem Billy Boy on Poison 9mm Parabellum Bullet Röyksopp Animal Collective Yukihiro Takahashi Clap Your Hands Say Yeah DÉ DÉ MOUSE The Airborne Toxic Event Holy Fuck Polysics Other major acts include: Simian Mobile Disco, M83, Diplo, Clammbon, Tortoise, System 7, Dinosaur Jr., Bright Eyes, The Funky Meters, Booker T. Jones, Maxïmo Park, and the Disco Biscuits. 2008 Edit In 2008, the festival ran from Friday, 25 July through until Sunday, 27 July. Headline acts on The Green Stage were My Bloody Valentine, Underworld, and Primal Scream. Kiyoshiro Imawano was initially announced as Sunday's headliner,9 but due to a recurrence of his throat cancer, he was forced to cancel his appearance. Primal Scream and The Birthday, subheadliners from Saturday, added Sunday performances to compensate.10 Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday My Bloody Valentine Kasabian Bloc Party Travis Quruli The Presidents of the United States of America Rodrigo y Gabriela Underworld Primal Scream The Cro-Magnons Asian Dub Foundation Hard-Fi The Courteeners Eastern Youth Primal Scream The Birthday Ellegarden Ben Folds Jakob Dylan of The Wallflowers Jason Mraz Mêlée Special Guest: Asian Dub Foundation White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Bootsy Collins Tribute to the Godfather of Soul Galactic feat. Chali 2na & Boots Riley Ego-Wrappin' Kate Nash Jamie Lidell Ikuko Harada Ryukyudisko Simple Plan The Birthday Gogol Bordello The Zutons The Cribs All Asparagus Ling Tosite Sigure The Music Yura Yura Teikoku The Breeders Stephen Malkmus and the Jicks The Futureheads Mystery Jets Wrench MONO Other artists included: Feeder, The Vines, Gossip, Spoon, The Whigs, Dan le Sac Vs Scroobius Pip, Grandmaster Flash, The New Mastersounds, Special Others, Uri Nakayama, Sherbets, Ozomatli, Hocus Pocus, Doberman, Denki Groove, Ian Brown, Tricky, Princess Superstar, Erol Alkan, Richie Hawtin, Lettuce, Flower Travellin' Band, Bettye Lavette, Sparks, CSS, The Go! Team, Foals, White Lies, The Death Set, Neon Neon, Adrian Sherwood, Lee "Scratch" Perry, Michael Franti and Spearhead, Seasick Steve, and Bill Laswell presents Method of Defiance. 2007 Edit The 2007 festival ran from Friday, 27 July through Sunday, 29 July. Headline acts on The Green Stage were The Cure, Beastie Boys, and The Chemical Brothers. Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday The Cure Muse Kings of Leon Jarvis Cocker Kemuri Yellowcard Sambomaster Beastie Boys Iggy Pop & The Stooges Kaiser Chiefs Kula Shaker !!! Motion City Soundtrack Juliette and the Licks The Chemical Brothers Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra Happy Mondays Joss Stone Mika Fermin Muguruza Soil & "Pimp" Sessions Special Guest: Lostprophets White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Groove Armada The John Butler Trio Money Mark Your Song Is Good Stevie Salas Colorcode The Band Apart Akainu Boom Boom Satellites Ash The Omar Rodriguez-Lopez Group The Ataris Less Than Jake Scafull King Mae HiGE Juno Reactor V∞redoms Battles Clammbon The Shins toe Electrelane Deerhoof Other artists included: Fountains of Wayne, Ocean Colour Scene, Blonde Redhead, Ratatat, Yo La Tengo, Pe'z, Kenichi Asai, G. Love & Special Sauce, Lily Allen, Shonen Knife, The Bird and the Bee, Simian Mobile Disco, Justice, Gov't Mule, Grace Potter and the Nocturnals, Feist, Clap Your Hands Say Yeah, Friction, Peter Bjorn and John, The Wombats, Chromeo, Soul Flower Union, Jonathan Richman, and Jake Shimabukuro. Ticket prices for the 2007 festival remained unchanged from the 2006 event. 2006 Edit The 2006 festival ran from Friday, 28 July until Sunday, 30 July (actually Monday morning). Headline acts on The Green Stage were Franz Ferdinand, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and The Strokes. Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Franz Ferdinand Jet Dirty Pretty Things Asian Kung-Fu Generation The Cooper Temple Clause Flogging Molly The String Cheese Incident Red Hot Chili Peppers Denki Groove Sonic Youth Ken Yokoyama The Hives The Kingtones feat. Jimmy Irieda & Nancy Mo'some Tonebender Wolfmother The Strokes The Raconteurs Jason Mraz Snow Patrol KT Tunstall The Refugee All Stars of Sierra Leone Kodō Special Guest: Happy Mondays White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Madness Donavon Frankenreiter Fire Ball with Jungle Roots Gnarls Barkley Tommy Guerrero A Hundred Birds Orchestra The Cro-Magnons Sakerock Scissor Sisters Yeah Yeah Yeahs Back Drop Bomb Story of the Year Straightener Valencia Eastern Youth locofrank Mogwai Super Furry Animals Buffalo Daughter Transit Kings Broken Social Scene Rinôçérôse Isis Envy Other artists included: The Zutons, Roger Joseph Manning, Jr., The Cribs, Atmosphere, Shang Shang Typhoon, North Mississippi Allstars, Blackalicious, Haruomi Hosono, Kula Shaker, Junior Senior, 2manydjs, Tristan Prettyman, Shinya Ohe, Killing Joke, The Automatic, Milburn, Nightmares on Wax, Digitalism, and Umphrey's McGee. Early bird advance tickets for the entire festival cost ￥32,000, while one-day tickets were ￥16,800; however, only 10,000 single-day tickets were made available for each day. Tickets for the on-site campsite cost ￥2,500 per person, and parking was available at a cost of ￥2,000/day but only permitted for cars carrying two or more festival-goers. 2005 Edit The 2005 festival ran from the weekend of 29 – 31 July 2005. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Foo Fighters, Fatboy Slim, and New Order. Röyksopp, Red Marquee, 2005 United State of Electronica, Red Marquee, 2005 Dancing with Royksopp, Red Marquee, 2005 Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Foo Fighters Coldplay The Music The High-Lows Cake Simple Plan Master Low Fatboy Slim Beck Asian Dub Foundation Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra Maxïmo Park Sherbets Los Lobos New Order Special Guest: Primal Scream The Beach Boys Quruli Moby Ego-Wrappin' Kemuri The Knack White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Kiyoshiro Imawano & Nice Middle with New Blue Day Horns The Pogues Steel Pulse Prefuse 73 The Ska-Flames Banda Bassotti Soil & "Pimp" Sessions Your Song Is Good Brahman Dinosaur Jr. Queens of the Stone Age Gang of Four 11 Feeder Sambomaster Hawaiian6 Coheed and Cambria Juliette and the Licks Sigur Rós The Mars Volta Boom Boom Satellites Doves Athlete Soul Flower Union The Go! Team Afrirampo Other artists included: Rosso, Charlotte Hatherley, Kaiser Chiefs, The Longcut, Night Snipers, Crown City Rockers, Rovo, Pe'z, The Beautiful Girls, Crazy Ken Band, Lisa Loeb, Eddi Reader, Mercury Rev, Clammbon, The Bravery, Bill Laswell, Laurent Garnier United State of Electronica, Ryan Adams & The Cardinals, My Morning Jacket, The Coral, Röyksopp, The Futureheads, Aqualung, The Magic Numbers, Mylo, Soulive, and The John Butler Trio. 2004 Edit In 2004, the festival ran from Friday 30 July until Sunday 1 August. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Lou Reed, The Chemical Brothers, and The White Stripes. Morrissey was initially announced as Sunday's headliner but cancelled two weeks before the festival due to "a sudden disagreement ... regarding the terms of the performance".12 Dancing with Santos in the Red Marquee Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Lou Reed Pixies PJ Harvey The Roosters Haven The Blind Boys of Alabama Pe'z British Sea Power The Chemical Brothers Kiyoshiro Imawano & Nice Middle with New Blue Day Horns Courtney Love Ben Harper and The Innocent Criminals Franz Ferdinand Mitch Mitchell and Billy Cox of the Jimi Hendrix Experience Jamaica All Stars Morrissey The White Stripes Jet The Libertines Cosmic Rough Riders Jamie Cullum The Soundtrack of Our Lives Shibusashirazu Orchestra White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Tokyo Jihen Basement Jaxx The X-Ecutioners Ozomatli Char Kemuri The Bees Little Tempo Primus Yura Yura Teikoku Jimmy Eat World Dropkick Murphys Husking Bee Steriogram The Back Horn The Mooney Suzuki Belle and Sebastian Graham Coxon Zazen Boys !!! Praxis feat. Bill Laswell múm South Aburadako Other artists included: Supercar, The Zutons, Asian Kung-Fu Generation, Snow Patrol, The Killers, Sikth, Zero 7, Dizzee Rascal, DJ Krush, Chris Robinson & New Earth Mud, Buckethead’s Giant Robot, Hifana, The Charlatans, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Ben Kweller, The Streets, Santos, Buffalo Daughter, Jack Johnson, Donavon Frankenreiter, The Blind Boys of Alabama, Ash, Keane, The Stills, Sambomaster, Simple Kid, The Black Keys, Stevie Salas, Keller Williams, and moe.. 2003 Edit In 2003, the festival ran from Friday 25 July until Sunday 27 July. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Underworld, Björk, and Elvis Costello. Björk on the main stage at Fuji – Year 2003 Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Underworld Macy Gray The Music The Libertines Sugar Ray Danko Jones Thee Michelle Gun Elephant Björk Primal Scream Coldplay Asian Dub Foundation Masayoshi Yamazaki Back Drop Bomb Dirty Dozen Brass Band Elvis Costello Massive Attack Steve Winwood Evanescence Vincent Gallo Murderdolls Jude White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Ben Harper and The Innocent Criminals Sly and Robbie with Michael Rose Fire Ball Michael Franti and Spearhead El Gran Silencio Talib Kweli Scha Dara Parr The Mods Iggy Pop The Mad Capsule Markets Godsmack Anthrax Hotwire Sheena & The Rokkets The Parkinsons Guitar Wolf Mogwai The Orb Lemon Jelly Quruli Yo La Tengo Rovo Clammbon OOIOO Other major acts include: Audio Active, Death in Vegas, El-P/Aesop Rock/DJ Big Wiz, Prefuse 73, Bob Weir and RatDog, G. Love & Special Sauce, John Mayall & the Bluesbreakers, The Coral, Goldfrapp, Röyksopp, Boom Boom Satellites, The Jeevas, Ego-Wrappin', The Thrills, Jet, Dirty Vegas, Steve Kimock Band, and The Sun Ra Arkestra. 2002 Edit In 2002, the festival ran from Friday 26 July until Sunday 28 July. Headline acts on The Green Stage were The Prodigy, The Chemical Brothers, and Red Hot Chili Peppers. Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday The Prodigy Muse V∞redoms Alec Empire The Jeevas Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra American Hi-Fi The Chemical Brothers Pet Shop Boys Yōsui Inoue Kiyoshiro Imawano & Akiko Yano Trik Turner Love Psychedelico Shibusashirazu Orchestra Red Hot Chili Peppers Jane's Addiction Brahman Char The High-Lows Queens of the Stone Age Yura Yura Teikoku Banda Bassotti White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday George Clinton & Parliament-Funkadelic Manu Chao Radio Bemba Sound System Rhymester The Skatalites Blackalicious Fidel Nadal Shing02 YKZ Sonic Youth Butthole Surfers The Get Up Kids JUDE (Kenichi Asai) The Dillinger Escape Plan Master Low Midtown Mo'some Tonebender Spiritualized Cornelius Gomez The Cooper Temple Clause Supercar Yonin Bayashi Date Course Pentagon Royal Garden Other major acts include: Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, Television, X-Press 2, Patti Smith, The White Stripes, Billy Bragg and The Blokes, Buffalo Daughter, The Music, Hundred Reasons, Shonen Knife, The Cinematic Orchestra, DJ Shadow, Tha Blue Herb, The String Cheese Incident, Ian Brown, Doves, and Galactic. 2001 Edit The festival ran from Friday 27 July until Sunday 29 July in 2001. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Oasis, Neil Young & Crazy Horse, and Eminem. Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Oasis Manic Street Preachers Travis Asian Dub Foundation Sherbets Dropkick Murphys Kemuri Neil Young & Crazy Horse Alanis Morissette Stereophonics Patti Smith Hothouse Flowers Juno Reactor Number Girl Eminem Tool System of a Down Alec Empire Xzibit Dry & Heavy Brahman Fermin Muguruza White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Tricky Mos Def Nitro Microphone Underground Muro Breakestra with Peanut Butter Wolf Ego-Wrappin' Kick the Can Crew Rappagariya New Order Alec Empire Mogwai YamaArashi Dengeki Network Regurgitator Suck Down Eastern Youth Brian Eno & J. Peter Schwalm: Drawn from Life Coldcut Autechre Orbital Squarepusher Two Lone Swordsmen Little Tempo Joujouka Other major acts include: Husking Bee, Semisonic, Feeder, Stereo MCs, Unkle, Juno Reactor, V∞redoms, Echo & the Bunnymen, Powderfinger, The Cooper Temple Clause, Kemuri, Ani DiFranco, UA, and Tegan and Sara. 2000 Edit In 2000, the festival ran from Friday 28 July until Sunday 30 July. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Blankey Jet City (their final live performance), Thee Michelle Gun Elephant, and Primal Scream. Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Blankey Jet City The Chemical Brothers Foo Fighters Elliott Smith Placebo The Killer Barbies Fishbone Thee Michelle Gun Elephant Johnny Marr's Healers Sonic Youth Ruffy Tuffy The Animalhouse Rollins Band Ozomatli Primal Scream Ian Brown Elastica A Perfect Circle Toploader Zebrahead Eve 6 Deadweight Soul Flower Union White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Asian Dub Foundation Fishbone MDFMK Potshot Garlic Boys BEAST Yellow Machinegun Lä-Ppisch Run-DMC Roni Size / Reprazent Kelis Buddha Brand & El Dorado All Stars Dry & Heavy Tha Blue Herb Kojima The Trojans Denki Groove Leftfield Stereolab Moby Boom Boom Satellites Buffalo Daughter Fila Brazillia Jah Shaka Other major acts include: Grapevine, Eagle-Eye Cherry, G. Love & Special Sauce, OOIOO, Mogwai, Yura Yura Teikoku, Yo La Tengo, Richard D. James & DJ Grant, Super Furry Animals, Gomez, Rammstein, Jess Klein, and Kinocosmo. 1999 Edit In 1999, the festival ran from Friday 30 July until Sunday 1 August. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Rage Against the Machine, Blur, and ZZ Top. This was the first year that the festival was held in its present location at Naeba Ski Resort in Niigata Prefecture, as well as the first year that it expanded from a two-day to three-day festival.13 Green Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Rage Against the Machine The Black Crowes Hi-Standard Nawang Khechog Stevie Salas Tamio Okuda Phish Rocket from the Crypt Special Guest: Todos Tus Muertos Blur The Chemical Brothers Limp Bizkit Skunk Anansie Ray Davies UA Boredoms Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra Rory McLeod ZZ Top Joe Strummer and the Mescaleros Nawang Khechog Bernard Butler Ocean Colour Scene Ruffy Tuffy Ash Catatonia Femi Kuti Todos Tus Muertos White Stage Friday Saturday Sunday Underworld Propellerheads Audio Active Death in Vegas Regular Fries Neve Dengeki Network The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion Atari Teenage Riot Eastern Youth Back Drop Bomb Feeder Brahman DMBQ Happy Mondays Tricky Lee "Scratch" Perry Fun Lovin' Criminals Fountains of Wayne Mishka Polysics Other major acts include: Mix Master Mike, Prince Paul & Automator, Boom Boom Satellites, The Orb, DJ Spooky, That Subliminal Kid, Quruli, Breakbeat Era, Jungle Brothers, and Mad Professor. Phish headlined the Field of Heaven stage all three days. 1998 Edit In 1998, the festival was held at Tokyo Bayside Square in Toyosu and ran from Saturday 1 August until Sunday 2 August. Headline acts on The Green Stage were Björk and The Prodigy. Green Stage Saturday Sunday Björk Beck Elvis Costello with Steve Nieve Kiyoshiro Imawano Little Screaming Revue Sonic Youth Garbage Blankey Jet City Stereophonics Midget The Prodigy Primal Scream Ian Brown Hotei Korn Ben Folds Five Thee Michelle Gun Elephant The Montrose Avenue White Stage Saturday Sunday Iggy Pop Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds MCM and the Monster Guitar Wolf Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra Sheena & The Rokkets Shonen Knife Hoff Dylan Goldie Asian Dub Foundation Audio Active Junkie XL Lo Fidelity Allstars Tokyo No.1 Soul Set Geodezik Kemuri 1997 Edit 1997 was the only year that the festival was actually held on Mount Fuji, at the Fuji Tenjinyama Ski Resort. It was intended to run from Saturday 26 July until Sunday 27 July, although the second day was cancelled due to a typhoon. Headline acts on the Main Stage were Red Hot Chili Peppers and Green Day. Main Stage Saturday Sunday Red Hot Chili Peppers Rage Against the Machine The Yellow Monkey Foo Fighters The High-Lows Southern Culture on the Skids Third Eye Blind Summercamp Green Day Beck The Prodigy The Seahorses Hotei Weezer Southern Culture on the Skids Sugizo Second Stage Saturday Sunday Aphex Twin Atari Teenage Riot Denki Groove Boredoms The Mad Capsule Markets Girls Against Boys Zubons Black Bottom Brass Band Massive Attack Lee "Scratch" Perry Squarepusher Mad Professor Audio Active Sneaker Pimps Shonen Knife Tokyo No.1 Soul Set